


Baby (Fem!Reader Version)

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Requests: Would you be willing to write a female version of the Baby fic you wrote where Baby turns human? I would love to see that! AND Pretty please with Dean on top write a fem version of Baby. Lots of love <3 AND Could you maybe do a one shot where Baby comes to life and she’s really self conscious about her body but Dean makes her feel better by cuddling with her and it eventually leads to hot sex? Okay bye. *awkwardly hides in a corner of shame*





	Baby (Fem!Reader Version)

**Author's Note:**

> The last request wasn’t a part of the original male reader fic, but I thought it went pretty well with the request for a female reader version, so I added it as well. I hope that’s okay!

Warnings: Feelings of insecurity, smut

Fic:

You didn’t know where you were or why it was so - what was the word - cold? It was a sensation you’d never experienced; or if you had, you hadn’t paid it any attention. The last thing you remembered was driving, or rather Dean driving you. Now you were here, kneeling in this unfamiliar parking lot outside some bar or another, in this new body, dressed all in black leather with silver baubles. There doesn’t seem to be anyone around, but given the Winchesters’ line of work, you think it best to hide. This could be the work of a witch or a trickster, trying to find some way to hurt the brothers.

Pushing yourself up from the ground you try to stand, but your legs are shaky. Having two legs was completely different from having four wheels. You feel unsteady as you make your way to the nearest building and hide just around the corner, sitting on the ground of the dark alleyway. No one follows you, giving you a sense of security - for now. You use the time to examine your new body. Your eyes scan over your hands before you slide them over the features of your face. The skin is soft and it gives beneath your fingertips, nothing like the strong metal frame you were used to.

You’re not sure how long passes, but eventually you hear two familiar voices. “Where the Hell is Baby?” Dean shouts, clearly upset.

“Are you sure this is where we parked?” Sam asks.

“I’m pretty sure I know where I parked my car, Sam,” Dean responds.

“Ok, well, there’s no glass on the ground,” Sam says, “Do you still have the keys?”

“Right here,” Dean says. You hear the jingling of your keys as Dean shakes them. “I swear, if someone took that car, I will hunt them to the ends of this earth,” Dean promises, “Nobody, I mean nobody, takes Baby and gets away with it. Whoever did this is going to regret ever laying eyes on that car.”

“Dean, calm down a second,” Sam begs.

“Don’t tell me to calm down,” Dean retorts, “This place better have some damn security cameras. I’m going to find these monsters so I can murder them!”

While Dean rants, you try to stand and make your way around the corner. “Dean?” you ask. His back is turned to you, but when he hears his name, he turns to face you. He looks as if he’s ready to spring into an attack. You lean against the wall for support, afraid that if you don’t your legs wouldn’t hold you up for long.

“Who the Hell are you?” Dean asks, “And how do you know who I am?”

“You don’t recognize me?” you ask, afraid that he wouldn’t believe you even after you told him the truth.

“Should we?” Sam asks, cautious as well.

“I’ve been with you through your whole lives,” you answer, “Though I guess this body doesn’t remind you of my true form.”

“Well that’s some cryptic shit. What are you, some sort of guardian angel?” Dean asks as he moves closer, “Did Cas send you?”

“I’m not sure if Castiel had anything to do with this,” you answer, “But I’m no guardian angel, I’m the Impala.”

“I’m sorry, you’re what?” Dean scoffs.

“Did you just say . . .?” Sam asks, his words trailing off.

“You’re - you’re trying to tell me that you’re the human version of Baby?” Dean asks.

“Well, yes, but I prefer to go by Y/N, if that’s ok,” you tell them.

“This is crazy,” Dean says, “Do you really expect me to believe it?”

“Weirder things have happened,” Sam shrugs. You can tell he doesn’t trust you, but he’s open to the idea.

“My car,” Dean pouts, “My beautiful, beautiful car. You expect me to believe that that piece of artwork was turned into some chick?”

“Always a drama queen,” you say. Sam snorts and Dean shoots him an angry look.

“If you really are the Impala, then prove it,” Dean demands.

“Well, I was made on April 24th, 1967,” you begin, “But I didn’t come into your lives until 1973, when your dad bought me from a lot in Lawrence, Kansas for two thousand, two hundred and four dollars. He wasn’t going to buy me at first, but thanks to time travel, you were there to convince him, Dean. I’ve been with your family ever since. I remember everything from your parents getting married, driving you home from the hospital when you were born, the hunting trips after your mother passed.”

“Anyone could’ve done some research and figured those things out,” Dean scoffs.

“I didn’t have to do any research,” you tell him, “I lived everything, and I mean everything.” Dean crosses his arms and narrows his eyes as if he’s challenging you to go into details. Sam’s cheeks turn red and he looks down to the ground. You sigh and slip your hand into your pocket absentmindedly. It was still strange to have hands and pockets. When your fingertips touch smooth plastic, an idea hits you. “Look,” you say, wrapping your hand around the toys and pulling them from your pocket. Both men move closer to get a better look.

“Where did you get those?” Sam asks, examining the LEGOS and plastic army men in your hand.

“I’ve been holding onto them ever since you lost them,” you answer.

Dean looks up and reaches for the necklace that hangs around your neck. He lays the pendant on his fingers and leans in close. “CNK 80Q3,” he reads.

“My license plate,” you confirm, “I’ve had a bunch of those, but I think my favorite was KAZ 2Y5.” Dean gives you a half smile.

“What the Hell happened to you?” Dean asks.

“I have no clue,” you answer, “But you believe me?”

“Like Sam said, weirder things have happened,” Dean answers, “But for now, let’s get you back to the motel room.”

***

It doesn’t take long for the boys to warm up to you. You tell them about their lives from your perspective and some of the things you mention make their cheeks turn red. In return, they tell you what it’s like to be human. Everything was new to you. Eating, sleeping, even living in a motel room rather than in the parking lot. They had to teach you everything.

Sam had gone out in the morning, chasing a lead on your case, leaving you and Dean alone together for the first time since you’d turned. You sit on the edge of the bed, flipping through channels on the TV just to fill the time.

Dean comes back into the room, a towel wrapped around his waist and droplets of water running down his chest. He runs his hand through his wet hair, combing it down. As you continue flipping through the channels, he walks closer. “Give me that,” Dean says, reaching for the remote, “You’re driving me crazy.”

You inhale sharply as his fingers graze your own. The touch sends shivers down your spine and reminds you of the way it felt to have his hands run across your steering wheel. “Aren’t you supposed to be the one who drives me?” you ask in response to his comment.

Dean laughs. “You think you’re funny, don’t you?”

“I don’t know, I’ve never been funny before,” you answer, “Am I … funny, I mean?”

“You’re certainly odd, but in a good way,” Dean answers, “Anyway, showers open. You should go take one.“

“What’s a shower?” you ask.

“It’s like a car wash for humans,” Dean answers. You narrow your eyes at him. “Ok, fair enough. I’ve never taken you to one of those monstrosities, so I guess you don’t know what they are either,” Dean says, “It’s like when I give you a bath … that sounds weird. It’s just … you use soap and water and make yourself clean.”

“Oh, that’s all you had to say,” you tell him. Dean sighs and waves his hand, telling you to go into the bathroom.

You push yourself up from the bed and walk to the bathroom. Even walking was easier thanks to Dean’s help and instruction. You shut the door behind you and turn to look at the room. There are three main structures and you aren’t sure which is the shower. You examine each of them before calling Dean for help.

“What is it?” Dean asks, poking his head into the room.

“Which one is the shower?” you ask. You were embarrassed by being so naive. 

Dean opens the door and comes inside. “This one,” Dean answers, walking over to the structure with a tall glass door. He opens it and reaches inside. “See these knobs?” he asks, pointing, “This one is for cold, and this one’s for hot. When you turn them, it turns on the water, see?”

“Thank you, Dean,” you say before beginning to step into the shower.

“Whoa,” Dean says, holding out his arm in front of the door so you can’t step inside, “First of all, you’re going to have to take off your clothes. You don’t want to ruin them. And second, you don’t just walk under the water without testing it first. It could be too hot or too cold. You might burn yourself.”

“Temperature has never really been an issue me,” you shrug. You try not to let it show, but you’re embarrassed by the fact that something Dean found so simple was completely foreign to you.

“That was when you were made of metal,” Dean says, “You’re much more delicate now.” He takes your hand in his and runs his thumb across your knuckles as if to prove a point. The pad of his thumb is rough against your smooth skin. “I’m sorry,” he says, “For all the times I hurt you and left you behind. I should’ve taken better care of you.”

“You did your best, Dean,” you tell him, “You always came back and you always put me back together again. Besides, I was only a car.”

“You’ve always been so much more than that,” Dean admits, “You’ve always felt like home.” His confession makes you smile, but your smile fades as he turns to walk away.

“Dean, please help me,” you request, “I feel lost.” He turns and nods silently. You watch as he helps you undress, letting him teach you how to work the buttons and zippers before pulling the material from your body. The air is cold against your bare skin. Once your clothes are gone, you notice Dean averting his eyes as if he doesn’t wish to look at you any longer. The realization hurts.

Dean reaches into the shower and tests the water before letting his towel drop to the floor. While he can’t seem to look at you, you can’t take your eyes off him. He helps you into the shower before stepping in behind you and shutting the door. The water is warm, and feels much like rain as it trickles down your body. You turn to face Dean and find him still averting his gaze.

“Are you disappointed?” you ask.

“Disappointed by what, Y/N?” Dean asks. He reaches up and runs his fingers through your hair, the feeling relaxing.

“By me,” you answer, “I’m sure you prefer me in my original form, or at least in a different body.”

“That’s not true,” Dean says as he squeezes some shampoo into the palm of his hand, “I just, well, I never imagined you as a human so I don’t know what I would’ve expected you to look like; but that doesn’t mean I wish you were any different.” He massages your scalp as he works the shampoo into your hair.

“I’m not your usual type though, am I?” you ask, “I’ve seen enough of your one night stands to know the answer to that.”

“Ouch,” Dean says, “I didn’t know my car was judging me this whole time.”

“Not judging,” you answer, “Just observing.” Dean washes the soap from your hair before pulling you toward him. He moves to stand behind you and wraps his arms around your waist, pulling you back against his chest. Your heart races as his arms tighten around you. You’d always been the one to hold Dean in your embrace, not the other way around. “You won’t even look at me,” you say quietly.

“I wouldn’t change a thing about you,” Dean says. He nestles his face into the crook of your neck, his breath fanning across your wet skin. “I didn’t want to stare and make you feel uncomfortable,” he explains.

You close your eyes as Dean holds you, your head tipping back to rest against his shoulder. Cuddling was something you’d never pictured for yourself, but you quickly fall in love with the sensation. The feel of his bare skin against your own does things to you that you’d never felt before. It felt warm and safe, and yet you also had a distinct feeling of something fluttering inside your belly. Is this always what humans felt when they were touched, held by someone they cared about? If so, you never want to be the Impala again. You want to stay here, like this, with Dean; but you wonder if Dean feels the same.

“I love you, you know that right?” you ask, “I always have, but I never thought I’d get the chance to tell you.”

Dean inhales sharply and the silence between you seems to stretch on forever. The only sound is the pattering of water against the hard floor. Dean doesn’t say a word and you begin to think that you’d said the wrong thing. One of Dean’s arms unwraps from around your waist and you think he’s about to leave. Instead, he cups your cheek and tilts your head toward his, his soft lips pressing gently to your own.

You’d seen couples kiss plenty of times, but that doesn’t prepare you for what it would make you feel. Your knees feel as if they might give out and your heart feels like it’s going to pound out of your chest. Dean guides you to turn toward him and pulls you in tight. Your hands instinctively run up Dean’s chest, fingers sliding along his wet skin.

Dean tilts his head slightly and his tongue flicks against your bottom lip. The small gasp that escapes your lips allows Dean to deepen the kiss. His tongue explores your mouth and you easily give him control, allowing him to guide you through the kiss. Dean pushes you back gently, forcing you to step backward until your back hits the cold wall.

You wrap your arms around Dean, dragging your fingers down Dean’s back and through his hair. Dean cages you between his body and the wall. This feeling you can’t quite explain begins to build within you. It’s almost like the feeling of pressure building that you got when Dean would rev your engine.

Dean’s hips rock toward you and you can feel his growing arousal pressed against your thigh. “Y/N,” Dean groans, “Baby.” You might’ve preferred being called by your own name, but hearing Dean call you Baby in a situation like this wasn’t bad at all.

As Dean’s arousal grows, so does your own. You begin to feel this aching between your legs, an itch you don’t know how to scratch. A feeling of need builds within you. One of Dean’s hands moves down between you and his fingers trace along your entrance, the simple motion sending a jolt of pleasure through your body. The need to feel Dean’s fingers inside you grows as he teases you with the idea. Your fingers dig into the skin of Dean’s shoulder and back in response.

“Dean,” you whisper, your hips instinctively bucking toward him. Dean groans and recaptures your lips as he pushes two fingers inside you. His motions are slow and easy as he moves his fingers inside you, pressure slowly building in your stomach. The pleasure is unlike anything you’d ever experienced. You want to give him the same sort of pleasure he’s giving you. Reaching down, you wrap your hand around his length. He’s hard and his tip leaks. Dean groans against your lips as you move your hand in time with his.

Dean’s thumb swipes over your clit, making you moan loudly. He seems to enjoy the sounds you make. His fingers move faster, your walls beginning to tighten around his fingers. Suddenly, Dean pulls his fingers from you, making you whimper. He breaks the kiss and rests his forehead against yours. “I love you too, Y/N,” he whispers. You moan as he pushes three fingers inside you, his thumb pressing circles against your clit in time with the motion of his fingers inside you. A cry escapes your lips as he curls his fingers, hitting just the right spot.

You mirror Dean’s pace, working you both higher and higher. The pressure building within you feels as if it’s becoming too much to contain. You twist your free hand into Dean’s hair and pull his lips to yours, kissing him as you struggle to hold on. Dean’s cock twitches in your hand and you wonder if he’s fighting to hold back the pressure building within him too.

“Love you,” he mutters against your lips. His hips rock toward you in time with the motion of his hand. Finally, it all becomes too much.

The pressure within you releases in a wave of pleasure that courses through every inch of your body. Your walls clamp down around Dean’s fingers and your body shudders. “Dean!” you shout in surprise from the sudden feeling.

“Y/N,” Dean grunts as you stroke him to completion. You gasp as Dean’s cock pulses in your hand, the feeling of him spilling himself against your body in hot ribbons only prolonging your pleasure. He kisses you deeply as he works you both through your highs.

Breaking the kiss, you let yourself rest back against the wall. A sigh escapes your lips as he pulls his fingers from you. Your chest heaves as you begin to relax. You’d never felt pleasure like that. You’d never felt anything so human.

Dean’s forehead rests against yours, his breaths heavy as he tries to recover as well. “Dean, that was -” you begin, not sure of the right word.

“Awesome,” Dean finishes with a grin.

“Awesome,” you agree.

“And this is just the beginning,” Dean tells you, making you grin in return.

You press your lips gently to Dean’s. He guides you back under the stream water, letting the drops clean you again. “Dean,” you begin, breaking the kiss, “I don’t want you and Sam to find out what happened to me. I don’t think I want to turn back into a car.”

“Then you don’t have to,” Dean assures.

“I want to stay with you, like this, if I can,” you tell him.

“I want that too,” Dean says softly. He smiles before leaning in to capture your lips as he pulls you in tight.


End file.
